nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 of NoDQ CAW comprises the first 25 matches and the first mega event in the league's history, Impact. It features the debut of many Superstars who would remain NoDQ CAW mainstays throughout the entirety of the series as well as introducing Wade Needham on commentary. The season took place from 2-27 February 2004. Overview Before the start of the season, Aaron Rift, webmaster of NoDQ.com, posted three videos to his site featuring representations of Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers attacking WWE Superstars set to their theme music. These videos are now considered lost footage, but they led to what would become NoDQ CAW. Season 1 begins with the first ever NoDQ CAW Cup, a tournament to crown a NoDQ CAW Champion. The rivalry between Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger is born in the wake of this. The NoDQ CAW Championship is one of the main story focuses for the first season, with most of the storylines in the first two-thirds of the season featuring Jason Voorhees in the spotlight. Superman's rise to the top of NoDQ CAW is the focus of the final third of the season. Other minor storylines this season see Spider-Man face his usual bad-luck, costing him the Championship on numerous occasions; Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers' constant antagonising of one another (largely instigated by Freddy); and The Terminator earning a main event spot without using a single attack in a match. Ryu and Ken, meanwhile, are more interested in challenging one another than challenging for Championship gold. Episodes Debuts Superstars * Michael Myers (Match 1) * Sagat (Match 1) * Jason Voorhees (Match 2) * Mario (Match 2) * The Hulk (Match 3) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Match 3) * Sub-Zero (Match 4) * Freddy Krueger (Match 4) * Conehead (Match 11) * Superman (Match 17) * Ryu (Match 17) * Spider-Man (Match 20) * The Terminator (Match 23) * Ken (Match 24) NoDQ CAW Original Talent * Earl the Referee (Match 1) * Giga Jason (Match 13) NoDQ.com Personalities * Wade Needham (Match 7) Trivia * Of the 15 debuting Superstars this season, 12 would go on to hold at least one Championship Title in NoDQ CAW, five of which holding the NoDQ CAW Championship (three of those five claiming their first such reign in this season). * The first six matches feature no commentary, a distinction they share with match 23. Every other match features commentary by Wade Needham or Aaron Rift, with Bobby Spade being a regular colour commentator in many episodes as well. * This is the first season to feature the Revenge stages from WWE WrestleMania XIX, the video game used to play the matches for the first four seasons of the series. Two of these stages, in the Shopping Mall level, are used in the Man Versus Machine Challenge. The third, in the Harbor level, is used for the infamous Trip To Oblivion Match. All three appear as part of Impact. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1